


Scattered Showers

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac doesn't think anything of barging into Jack's apartment--or his bathroom.  He's not prepared for the sight that greets him.





	Scattered Showers

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Another one for JustDoIt24/7 who requested Mac walking in on Jack in the shower. Not my best, but it's smut, not literature. :) Hope you enjoy it!

Angus “Mac” MacGyver knocked on the door of his partner Jack Dalton’s apartment. “Hey, Jack, you in there?” There was no answer. Mac tried the door. It was unlocked, so Mac let himself in. “Jack, you really should keep your door locked. Given the number of people who want to kill you, it isn’t safe,” Mac hollered. There was no answer.

 

Mac shrugged out of his leather jacket and brushed the raindrops off it. The weather report had called for “scattered showers in the am”. “Scattered showers my ass,” Mac muttered as he ran his hand through his short, blond hair. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there.” He was wet, uncomfortable, and dripping on Jack’s floor, so he decided to go in search of a towel before looking for Jack.

 

Mac kicked off his shoes and headed for the linen closet, pulling out a towel. He heard the sound of the shower. Jack must still be getting ready. That would explain why he wasn’t there to greet Mac. Their boss, Matilda “Matty” Webber, had called them in for a mission, and Mac had texted Jack he’d swing by.

 

Mac approached the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Hey, Jack, hurry up!” No response. Mac pushed the door open, not thinking twice about invading Jack’s space. They were like family; they barged in on each other all the time. Okay, maybe barging into the bathroom was a little personal, but it’s not like Mac hadn’t seen it before.

 

Only not like this. Mac stopped a step inside the bathroom, staring at the sight before him. Jack didn’t have a shower curtain. His lean, toned body was on full display, and Mac couldn’t help but look. Jack’s head was thrown back, eyes closed, as he rubbed soap on his chest. Water ran down Jack’s corded neck and dripped down sculpted pecs. Mac watched as Jack’s large hands trailed across his chest, brushing against nipples pebbled from the shower. It was something straight out of Mac’s fantasies, and he struggled to tamp down the usually well-contained lust rising inside him.

 

“Close the door. You’re letting the cold air in,” Jack said without opening his eyes.

 

Mac _should_ have stepped right back out and closed the door behind him, but he didn’t. He fumbled behind him and pushed the door closed, not caring if it latched. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of the god before him. 

 

“I’ll be out in a minute if you want to wait in the bedroom,” Jack said, still not looking at Mac.

 

The bedroom. Images raced through Mac’s head, none of them appropriate thoughts to be having about his very male, very straight partner. Jack, fresh from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, barely hiding anything, that towel falling to the floor, leaving Jack completely nude, cock hard and leaking for Mac. No, the bedroom was definitely a bad place for Mac to wait. “I’ll, uh, just wait in the living room,” Mac managed, voice strangled.

 

Jack shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He opened his eyes and stared straight at Mac, eyes running down his body, appraising him. Mac really hoped the erection he could feel pressing against his zipper wasn’t obvious, but he knew th at hope was in vain when Jack’s eyes paused on his groin.

 

Jack licked his lips, tongue darting out to run along them. Mac’s eyes followed the motion, mesmerized. Jack knew he was looking and drew the motion out.  The older man’s eyes were dark with a look Mac had never seen before, at least, not directed at him. “Or, you know, I could use some help washing my back, if you wanted to lend a hand.”

 

Mac couldn’t believe his ears. Jack wasn’t really suggesting  _that_ , was he? The intense look focused on Mac said that was exactly what  his partner was suggesting.

 

Mac couldn’t get undressed fast enough, nearly tipping over in his haste to get his pants off. Finally, he was fully naked. He stepped into the shower behind Jack, crowding close, feeling the heat from the shower radiating off Jack.  Mac’s cock got even harder. This was beyond his wildest dreams. This was really happening.

 

Jack passed Mac the soap, and Mac wordlessly lathered his hands up. He started with Jack’s shoulders, running his hands along the broad planes, reveling in the feel of the smooth skin, marred here and there by scars, some small, some large, but each lending character to the man in front of him. Mac moved l ower , tracing every vertebrae, trailing down to Jack’s firm ass. Oh, that marvelous ass! It tempted Mac daily, clad in pants that hugged it nicely, showing off every lovely curve, pants that stretched across it enticingly every time Jack bent over. Now, here it was, right here, and all Mac had to do was reach out and touch it.

 

Mac placed his hands on Jack’s ass and squeezed. Jack let out a moan, so Mac squeezed again, harder.

 

“Oh, god, Mac, please,” Jack groaned, voice hoarse with desire.

 

Mac rubbed more soap on his hands and traced a finger down Jack’s crack, stopping just above his hole.

 

“Mac, lower,” Jack begged.

 

Mac obliged, running his finger lightly around Jack’s hole before gently pressing just the tip inside.

 

“Oh, Mac!” Jack spun around, pulling Mac towards him and crashing their lips together. Mac opened his mouth, welcoming Jack’s tongue into it as the other man hungrily mapped every inch of Mac’s mouth. It was Mac’s turn to moan as their tongues twined together. He tasted Jack, mouth fresh with toothpaste, and nothing had ever tasted so good.

 

Jack took charge, wresting control from Mac who’d been leading the way up until that point. The brunet kissed down Mac’s throat, sucking at the hollow between neck and chest, leaving a mark Mac knew would barely be covered by his shirt. Mac tangled his hands in Jack’s close-cropped hair, wishing it was longer so he could get a better grip. “Yes, Jack, mark me.”

 

When he was satisfied with the mark, Jack moved lower, swirling his tongue around one of Mac’s nipples. Mac let out a gasp of pleasure. Jack laved little kitten licks on it before moving to the other and repeating the treatment. Jolts of electricity shot through Mac, but he wanted more. He tugged at Jack’s hair, bringing him up for another searing kiss.

 

Mac reached for the soap and lathered his hands. He reached between them and grasped both their cocks. Jack’s cock was hard and heavy in his hand, rubbing against Mac’s in delicious friction. Mac stroked hard and fast, knowing he wouldn’t last long.

 

The kiss intensified as Mac’s hand moved faster and faster. Mac moaned, and Jack swallowed the noise. Mac broke the kiss and licked along Jack’s jaw up to his ear, running his tongue along the shell, drawing a whimper from Jack.

 

“Yes, Mac, yes!”

 

Jack bucked against Mac as Mac worked them. Pleasure coiled in Mac’s belly, and his tongue faltered as his orgasm built. He panted into Jack’s ear as he spiraled out of control, coming hard, Jack just a second behind him. “Jack!”

 

Jack buried his nose in the juncture of Mac’s neck and shoulder. “Oh, god, Mac. So good. Wanted that so long.”

 

“Me, too,” Mac said. 

 

They held each other as they recovered, wrapped up in each other, until Jack reluctantly pulled away.

 

“We’d better get going. Matty’s going to kill us if we’re late.”

 

“Yeah.” Mac looked at the mess between them, water mixing with the come, washing some of it away, but still leaving ropes streaked across their stomachs. He groaned. “We’re going to have to get clean all over again.”

 

Jack grinned, wickedly. “Yeah, but it was worth it.”

 

“Totally,” Mac agreed.


End file.
